


“There is just something about him.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Mentioned G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira has something weighing on his mind.





	“There is just something about him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Aurion looked up from the text he’d been searching through when he felt an odd twinge in the back of his mind. He and Xhaira were still growing accustomed to their new bond, and it took Aurion a moment to realize that the twinge was a warning. He gazed over at his soulmate where he sat near the open shutters, looking out into the Crystarium. Xhaira’s hands no longer worked at the weapons he’d been cleaning, his mind obviously far from his task.

Closing the text and setting it aside, Aurion got up from the bed to approach his soulmate. “Xhaira? What’s wrong, Sugar?” he reached up to fondle one of his mate’s ears once he was within reach. 

Xhaira started at the sudden but welcome touch, leaning his head towards Aurion. “Oh, sorry Auri.” He set the weapons down on the floor and rubbed his hands together. “I suppose I’m a bit distracted tonight.”

Aurion motioned for Xhaira to scoot over on the bench, taking a seat and pulling Xhaira’s head into his lap. “Is there something in particular on your mind you want to share?” he asked as he began to massage his fingers through Xhaira’s hair and ears. A content sigh left his mate.

“Mmmm...it’s the Exarch, actually.” Aurion paused in his ministrations briefly, but continued at Xhaira’s insistent nudge to his thigh. “It’s nothing bad, Auri, I promise. There is just something about him. It’s familiar to me.” A small frown took over Xhaira’s features as he turned onto his back to look up at his mate. “When I first met him, his scent reminded me of someone, but it’s changed enough that I can’t be sure. And he acts as if he knew me before all of this; as if we were friends, although he sometimes hides it from others well enough.”

Aurion listened, not sure how to respond. The only person Xhaira knew in connection with the Crystal Tower is supposedly asleep, and the Exarch denied knowing the young Miqo’te Xhaira had written to him about. Aurion knew his mate valued the life of every ally and friend he’d met, but some losses were just more painful than others. G’raha Tia was one of those Xhaira had mourned at the time of loss, and continued to mourn privately. He’d only met the Miqo’te through Xhaira’s letters, but he felt the pain of a sudden and unavoidable loss all the same. 

Aurion looked down at Xhaira, pushing his bangs away from his face. “A time will come when we find out the Exarch’s identity. Let’s just hope we can trust him past that time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending stinks >_> writing is hard


End file.
